An Unexpected Attack
by ShadyPegasister
Summary: Wakka and Tidus take a moment to practice some blitz ball moves but they are unexpectantly attacked! One shot!


Summary: Wakka and Tidus take a moment to practice some blitz ball moves but they are unexpectantly attacked! One shot!

Disclaimer: I _do_ own Final Fantasy X-2. Heck I paid $49.95 for it at the video game store and it's mine! I do not, however, own the rights to it or the characters. What I have written here is a 'just for fun' non-profit fan fiction based on Squaresofts original story. : End of disclaimer.

**An Unexpected Attack.**

Wakka and Tidus had decided to go down to Besaid beach to practice a little blitz ball before the beginning of the season. The beach was nice and quiet. Not a person in sight anywhere. It was a good opportunity to practice wither passes and sphere shots. They really hadn't had much of a chance to practice since Tidus's return from the Farplane and the season was fast approaching.

"I'm open... I'm open" shouted Wakka indicating to Tidus that he was ready to accept a pass. He was waist deep in the ocean, arms raised and ready to make a catch.

Tidus expertly heaved the blitz ball in the direction of his friend, skilfully manoeuvring it into a spin ball. Tidus knew that Wakka was a highly skilled player and that he'd have no trouble catching that.

Wakka was just about to do a flying leap to catch the ball when he was tackled unexpectantly from behind. The hidden foe made a loud splash as they rose from their hiding place beneath the water and pounced on his back. Two small hands covered his eyes as nimble arms and legs wrapped around him causing the blitz ball to knock him in the chest and fall into the water at his feet. It floated a short distance away with the tide.

"I think you dropped it" whispered a giggly little female voice close to his ear; her warm breath wafting over his skin and causing a pleasant little ripple to go through him. The assailant's wet hair tickled his ear and neck causing him to let out a hearty chuckle.

"Rikku!" he said in mock chastisement. Where had she come from? Sure, she was a stealthy little thief but more than that the girls had left in the air ship three days ago to go sphere hunting. He reached back to grab her legs on either side of him supporting her weight on his back.

"Right first time!" she said chirpily as she uncovered his eyes and wrapped one arm around his chest for support. "I'm impressed! More than just tight abs and a cute butt" she teased cheekily as she slid the other hand down his back to give him a slight squeeze in the 'cute' area!

"Woah-ho better watch out ya?" Wakka replied with a big smile.He wasn't about to let Rikku out do him at his own game. He gave a smirk as he hoisted her further on to his back, making sure she was trapped into a firm piggy back hold then he threw himself backwards under water dragging a surprised Al Bhed girl with him.

SPLASH!

Catching her off guard and making sure to keep her under the water Wakka twisted about and grabbed her around the waist locking her under one arm before surfacing above the water with a helpless Rikku pinned between his firm body and strong arm. "Hey Tidus" Wakka called. "Some team mate you are letting the opposition sneak up on me like that ya?

Tidus just laughed as he watched Rikku wriggle and splash trying to get loose. "Hey no fair!" she protested. "That wasn't even a legal move" Not that she really knew… she had no idea what the rules of blitz ball were but she was hoping that she could talk her way out of this predicament considering that escape seemed impossible any other way.

"Nah It's legal" Wakka said as he smiled down at his victim. "It's called a tackle slip."

"Oh really…" Rikku replied, grinning up at her captor. "And this is a Rikku move and it's called a tickle slip" With that she reached around to the exact spot on Wakka's waist that she knew he was most sensitive in and started to tickle him with out mercy. Wakka let out a deep laugh as he dropped the lithe blonde back into the ocean. He fell back into the water again, attempting to disentangle himself from her.

Seeing her chance Rikku stole the blitz ball which had floated a few feet away and made a run for it. She splashed waist deep through the water giggling as she held her prize above her head; feeling convinced that she had finally out witted the red headed blitz ball player.

"Too easy!" she said victoriously as she glanced at him over her shoulder but her victory was short lived. Rikku felt a pair of masculine hands wrap around her ankles and pull her back under water. SPLOOSH! She saw a blonde flurry woosh past her, grabbing the ball deftly out of her hands and surfacing with it.

Rikku spluttered to the surface, flipping her blonde pony tail and braids back and out of her face to see Tidus standing there spinning the ball on one finger, grinning down her with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Hey, Gimme that back" she said playfully as she made a dive at him, but he was too quick. He tossed the ball to Wakka who caught it with expert ease then proceeded to tackle Rikku. He slipped in behind her, locking both his arms under hers and pinning her in front of him.

"Hey Wakka" Tidus called as he fought against the struggling Al Bhed girl "You're not going to let her get away with that are you?" Rikku kicked and fought as Tidus grinned at his co player with a mischievous wink.

"No way, man" Wakka replied as he rushed over to the two of them. "Now just how did that tickle slip go again?" he said with an evil grin as he tucked the ball under one arm and ruthlessly began tickling Rikku right where her waist curved into her desirable hips.

"Nooo, Noooo!" she cried out between uncontrolled giggles, legs kicking wildly towards Wakka and causing the water to spray in all directions. "No fair! Two against one you big meanie's, somebody heeeaaaalp!"

It was at that moment that Tidus suddenly lost his balance and fell sideways, releasing Rikku from his grasp as he realized that someone had tangled their legs around his and pulled him off balance from behind. Tidus tripped over as he struggled with his opponent beneath the water. He almost got the better of them, that was, until two soft lips connected with his and he suddenly melted into the arms of Yuna. They surfaced together laughing as Tidus wrapped his arms around her and made a move to give her a second kiss, but Yuna slipped out from his grasp and swam towards Rikku and Wakka. Rikku was jumping up and down trying to grab the ball out of Wakka's hands but he was holding it up just above her reach.

"Don't worry Rikku" Yuna called to her friend. "I'm on my way" but her pursuit was quickly halted by Tidus who grabbed her around the waist and prevented her from going any further. "Lookie what I got" he said close to her ear before brushing his lips over her neck.

"Oh poopie" said Rikku as she watched her helper get dragged back under water. "Now how am I going to get the ball?" She looked at Wakka's self satisfied grin and knew that she was just too short to reach it!

Wakka smirked. The little green eyed blonde was certainly no match for a professional player like himself. He had experience, weight and size to his advantage. Size did count after all… or so he thought. Just as he was convinced that he'd won the battle he felt a hefty shove from behind. Silver hair blurred into view as someone ducked under his raised arm, grabbed it firmly and pulled it down with a hard yank causing him to fall slightly off balance. Next thing he knew he was being flipped over someone's back and he slapped the water with a loud CRACK, landing backwards in a salty spray. He spluttered to the surface to see Paine standing over him with the ball in hand.

"Never under estimate YRP" she said with a smirk then she turned and ran off followed by Rikku and Yuna who were both giggling and laughing as they shoved and splashed each other playfully.

Tidus came up beside Wakka, shaking the water out of his hair and looking slightly flustered.

"Hey," Wakka said to him "How'd Yuna get away from you eh? Aren't you suppose to be the star player?" he nudged his co player in the ribs teasingly.

"She uh… " Tidus replied blushing crimson red. "Grabbed me somewhere unexpected" Tidus ran his hands through his blonde hair looking slightly embarrassed.

Wakka gave Tidus a wide knowing grin then turned and watched as the three YRP girls splashed their way to the beach, running for the dunes where the tip of a hidden air ship was peeking out over the tall grass.

**---- Mission successful! ----**


End file.
